His Butler A Lover
by Satchi Claus
Summary: CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR MY LOVELIE READERS!  Hot steamy smut between Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian finally marks Ciel as his own, forever and for always. Rated M for obvious reasons  Enjoy  3


_**Note: **Here's a tasty little Christmas present for all of my readers~ 3 Hope you enjoy it. I started it quite some time ago and finished it a few weeks ago. But I decided to wait until the holidays to upload. Soooo, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO MY LOVELIE LOVELIE READERS~!_

His Butler; A Lover

Lips brushed tenderly across a pale neck, earning a shiver from the charcoal gray-haired boy. Those lips curved into a satisfied smirk before repeating the feather-light touch a few times. A fabric-clad shoulder moved up to block those lips, making the raven-haired male chuckle. He made to attack the other's earlobe but was greeted by a pair of slightly parted lips crashing against his own. The boy gave a soft needy moan, arching up towards the man hovering over him.

"Ngh...S-Sebastian..." Ciel panted out when the demon pulled away. "D-Don't _tease_..."

Sebastian ran a large hand under Ciel's shirt, travelling the smooth expanse of skin up to his chest. There, he rolled a pert pink nipple between two fingers until it pebbled from his touch. Ciel sucked in a breath and bit his lip, his gaze pleading for more. The demon hesitated, pulling his hand away. Ciel was _so_ determined when he asked for this; he _knew_ risks were involved and _still_ he insisted. The only issue was _his own_ concern for the boy, which held him back from immediately complying. And _God_ did he want to comply.

"Sebastian, I _order_ you...do it _now_...make me yours and bind us together for the rest of eternity." The eye patch had been discarded and so the pink glow of the pentagram illuminated their faces in the otherwise dark room.

A brief fury flashed in the demon's eyes but he couldn't disobey such a direct and precise order. "Yes, my master..." His voice was low and seductive, sending chills of pleasure through the boy.

His hand snaked under the shirt once more only this time it turned and snatched a fistful of shirt, ripping the fabric open. Ciel arched up his torso, allowing his dark-haired demon to remove the ruined cloth of his shirt. Sebastian placed a feather-light kiss just above the human's navel, slowly kissing his way up. His body was an inferno of arousal, and every brush of his lips against pale flesh left a searing sensation that made Ciel gasp. He arched away from the bed, moving his lithe form into Sebastian's hot touch. Sebastian's mouth claimed the nipple he'd left previously unattended. His hot tongue curled around and flicked over the sensitive little nub, earning more soft moans from his little love interest. Sebastain smirked and let his teeth graze lightly across it, dragging a low throaty moan from the boy. He slowly nipped his way back down that glorious body, stopping at the patch of skin just above the waistline of his last remaining obstacle. The thin fabric clung nicely to the outline of Ciel's hard length, making the demon grin deviously. His _own_ cock was throbbing beneath his clothing but he wasn't _quite_ done teasing.

Sebastian's hand closed around the fabric-restricted member, stroking it through the fabric. Ciel gasped softly and arched his hips up into the demon's strong hand. Sebastian leaned in, mouthing the head of Ciel's cock and letting his hot breath encase the rigid flesh in intense heat. Ciel quirmed beautifully from this, causing the raven to chuckle against his master's sensitive manhood. The vibrations thrummed through the stiff length, earning another soft cry. Slowly, the demon peeled away that final barrier, his hand wrapping firmly around Ciel's cock. He stroked with long, slow strokes; heat licked up the shaft with every pass of his hand. Ciel's lips parted briefly and he let out a ragged breath. Crimson eyes nearly glowed in the darkness as Sebastian watched the young human writhe with barely contained pleasure. The _only_ thing a demon found _more_ arousing than the throes of death was the throes of passion. And _this_ was being displayed _so perfectly._ The demon continued his slow sensual strokes, letting his tongue attack a nipple and a finger teasingly prod in and out of his lover's virgin entrance. All the while, Ciel squirmed and mewled in ways no other servant would _ever_ hear. His skin flushed beautifully and his eyes closed halfway, weighed down by the innocent lust that was arched up, hips taut as if Sebastian was a hand drawing Ciel's bowstring. He quivered, feeling his release nearing fast. And Sebastian hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. His breath came out in short pants, punctuated by needy moans. By this point, Sebastian had worked in a second and even _third_ finger, stretching his lover with hot , _just_ when it seemed they'd reached Ciel's breaking point, Sebastian stopped. He pulled back completely, earning a shuddering groan and slight pout from the gray-haired boy. He made Ciel watch as he slowly and teasingly stripped himself, revealing his lean and toned body before making his way back to his lover.

Sebastian let out a low chuckle; a deep throaty sound as he hovered over Ciel. Leaning in, he gave him a brief kiss, nipping his bottom lip lightly. He could _feel_ Ciel's shiver. Ciel's hips arched up, causing their lengths to brush against each other. A jolt of pleasure coursed through them. Ciel moaned; Sebastian inhaled sharply and ground their hips together again with an almost possessive growl. This drew another moan from Ciel's lips, which pleased his dark-haired demon immensely. Their lips brushed again as their cocks rubbed together teasingly. Sebastian's tongue prodded gently along Ciel's lips, asking for entrance. Ciel obliged and the raven explored his mouth, revelling in his luscious taste. It seemed to taste od spice and cinnamon, sage and peppermint. It was a cocktail of essence, strong and soothing all in one. While their mouths seemed locked together in a sensual touch, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, a strong hand angling his hips perfectly. He moved between Ciel's legs, nudging them apart. With his free hand, the demon smeared pre-cum along the head of his cock, coating it in the glistening wetness.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, tongue gliding along Ciel's teasingly. Me moaned softly, deep voice sending another shiver through the smaller male. He was nearly overwhelmed by the other's intoxicating taste. As he did so, he slid inside Ciel's tight entrance. The feel of those inner walls clinging tight to him ripped a moan from him, a feat so unusual for him that he broke the kiss to follow up with a gasp. He shivered with delight before moving. Ciel shifted a bit, adjusting quickly to the feel of the thick throbbing shaft inside him. He gave an experimental squeeze as his demon pulled back and grinned when said demon groaned with pleasure. With every thrust, Ciel would angle his hips or spread his legs wider, moaning softly in bliss. This moment was _more_ than what he'd fantasized about time and time again. Glancing up, he noticed Sebastian's soft and kind gaze on his face and he felt a blush spread across his face. Their bodies moved rhythmically together; the soft sound of skin on skin as they thrust, writhed, gyrated on the surface of the bed. The air filled with the heady scent of sex and sweat and the sounds of quiet moans and heavy panting.

Ciel's legs locked around Sebastian's thighs, urging him in deeper. Head thrown back in the pillows, eyes closed in bliss and lips parted just so, he was the perfect vision of total submission. Sebastian was _completely_ in control and he was relishing every minute of it. Time seemed lost to them; they had no sense of how long they'd been fucking, nor what time it actually was. All they knew was each other, pleasuring and being pleasured. Sebastian nipped and kissed Ciel's neck, collar bone, ending at a nipple once more. Teeth grazed it lightly, eliciting a squeak of a moan. Lips closed around it, pulling up on it and earning a ragged gasp. A hot wet tongue lashed against it, ripping a full moan from Ciel. Sebastian chuckled against the sensitive nub, causing _his_ Ciel to arch up with a sharp gasp. _His_...the word echoed in his mind, reminding him that Ciel still technically _wasn't_ his. It was time to mark his lover forever, binding them together more thoroughly than any pact for the human's soul.

The demon reached between them, grasping Ciel's cock firmly and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The sounds in the air crescendoed as both males neared their peak. Sebastian kissed up to an area of beautifully raised skin between shoulder and neck. The demon had always thought it _cliche_ to mark a lover there. But now, preparing to claim his own beloved, he wanted others to- No time to concentrate on silly reasoning. He had to be in time with Ciel's orgasm. He felt Ciel tense up and saw that expression of chaotic bliss that preceeded release and let his teeth- four very sharp canines- rip open his own lower lip. Just as Ciel cried out his name and those inner walls clamped down tight, those canines then sank into that pre-determined section of Ciel's flawless skin. He let them tear a jagged path and closed his lips around the wound. Pain not unlike fire flared up in the area as demon's blood trickled in. The pain mixing with pleasire was _so_ intense it sent Ciel reeling over the edge and he came again. He let out a choked moan.

As those walls clamped down a second time, Sebastian was swept over the edge and into his own blissful orgasm, filling the smaller male with hos hot seed. His cock pulsed and thrummed as it finally found release. Ke kept his hold on Ciel's shoulder until his length slipped out. He pulled his cum-coated hand up from Ciel's spent member and slowly trailed his tongue through it. He smirked; _this_ taste was even _more_ appealing than the taste of his mouth. Ciel lay panting, a hand over the rapidly healing wound. Once it completely healed, it left a scar very similar in appearance to a raven's feather and the scarred skin was slightly darker and almost seemed to shimmer in the right light.

"_My_ Ciel..." The demon murmured. "...forever more."

_**Final Note: **So, there you have it~! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the steamy demon sex. Review. Wish me a Merry Christmas -sings- and a haaaaappyyyyyy new yeeeeeear_


End file.
